Kazuko: Child Care Troubles 7/18/2015
Participants: Uzumaki Kazuko Title:Child Care Troubles ''' UzumakiKazuko:*Kazuko sat up in her apartment yawning as an annoying pecking sound came echoing through her apartment. The sun was just starting to rise not that you could tell that because of the rain clouds that filled the sky of Amegakure. She rubbed her emerald eyes and looked around trying to see where the annoying sound was coming from. It didn’t take her long before she spotted a twig tabbing against her window that must have blown in with the wind as there we not many trees in Amegakure. Sighing softly she got to her feet and moved across the bedroom of her apartment to the window and opened it tossing the twig to the ground below then shut the window with a soft plop. She thought about going back to bed for a moment but then realized that she should probably at least try to do a Mission on her own she had never been on her own for a Mission and had always stuck with Kazuki and Ryuu. So she stretched and made her way from her bedroom stopping in the small hall that lead between her bedroom and the bathroom to look at herself in the full length mirror she had sitting there. Her tight black shorts were clinging to her body and her black crop top tank top did the same her crimson hair was falling all over the place but it didn’t look to bad. She made her way to the bathroom and washed off her face and combing her hair out making it look better before heading back to her bedroom to change into her ninja cloths. Opening her closet she debated going back to her older style the baggy black and blue hoodie or the baggy black hoodie but instead she pulled out her tighter black and blue high collared shirt and slipped it on over her head tugging it down so that it laid just above her belly button. She then slipped on her black leggings that had holes all through them and sighed. She then pulled out her head protector and tied it into place on her forehead but her crimson bags fell covering half of it and one of her emerald eyes. She looked down at the last few pieces of her outfit her ninja tool pouch that held all her essential tools and a few small scrolls, A blue paper rose that she always wore in her hair sense the day she meet Kazuki and her newest origami piece a butterfly. She strapped on her pouch and pined the rose into place and took the butterfly and placed it into her pocket before making the way down to her kitchen and grabbed one of the small bentos she had spent some of her Ryu from her mission on. She heated the bento and ate quickly before making her way to the living room where she grabbed her rebreather like mask and her shoes and put them into places then headed out the door and headed to the Mission board. It didn’t take her long before she was there and scanning over the Missions it was still early so there were so many to choose from she soon spotted one she thought she could handle on her own it was a Child care mission and reading further she just had to watch a couples twin daughters she figured it would be easy so she grabbed the Mission and headed in the direction of the address one the sheet.* UzumakiKazuko:*Kazuko reached the street the home was to be located and found that it was a smaller home but it was modern with metal purple siding much like all the buildings in Amegakure. She went up to the door and knocked on it gently a few times before stepping back a bit and stood with her arms folding in front of her body neatly. A few moments passed and she heard a woman’s voice yelling for the kids to calm down that she had to get the door and Kazuko just blinked as a black haired woman opened the door and greeted her.* Kids Mother: “Oh you must be the Shinobi they were to send to help me out today so I could get some errands done.” *she motioned for Kazuko to come in and she closed the door once Kazuko was inside* Kazuko: “yes I am Kazuko Uzumaki and I have taken on the task of helping you out with your children today. Are these them?”*Kazuko asked as two little girls came running into the hall the mother sighed putting her arms out in front of her to stop the girl and hold them still as she began to speak and introduce the children.* Kids Mother: “yes this is Rai and Lei my daughters they six and are usually in school but seeing as there are no Academy Classes today I have my hands full. I just need to you watch them for a few hours so I can get some shopping done and bills paid. They shouldn’t be too much trouble right girls?” *The twins looked at each other and smiled evilly but then spoke in harmony like little angels.* Twins: “Yes Mama” * the woman smiled at Kazuko and then went to grab her coat and left the house. The twins looked at Kazuko and smiled as they ran off into another room. Kazuko fallowed them to see it was there play room full of toys and different books the girls went to play and Kazuko thought for a moment that it would be easy work.* UzumakiKazuko: *Kazuko took a seat in one of the small chairs that was sitting in the play room and watched the girls play nicely for about a half hours’ time but then the girls started throwing their toys about and at each other yelling at the top of theirs lungs and running around the room chasing each other. Kazuko kept trying to calm them down taking away the toys they were fighting over, stopping them from pulling each other’s hair and catching toys that went flying across the room at the other twin. She chased them around the house and after another half hour of the craziness at the house she was at her wits end with the two girls. She thought maybe taking them to the Academy Park would give them space to run around and wear out some of the energy they had and couldn’t be as destructive as this insaneness she was witnessing at the house. She yelled as loud as she could to get both of the girls attention.* “Rai! Lei! Let’s go to the park!” –she yelled and both girls came running back into the room all happy and smiles they ran to the door and started to put on their sandals on their small little feet. They waited as Kazuko came to the door and opened it taking both of the girl’s hands and walking out closing the door behind her and then set off in the direction of the park. The girls were behaved on the way to the park but as soon as Kazuko let go of their hands the girls were off running and chasing each other around she sighed and found a bench to watch them from as they played games and chased each other around for a few minutes everything was working out in her favor.* UzumakiKazuko: *Kazuko was enjoying the part as much as the girls seemed to be as well they were now sitting cross legged on the ground whispering back and forth to each other The rain was light and casual not storming or raining to hard that it would be uncomfortable to be out in it. There was mud on the ground but that was expected for it being Amegakure. Kazuko paused for a moment and lightly closed her emerald eyes and take a deep breath still listening for the two girls. It wasn’t long before it got to silent and she opened her eyes quickly looking around but the girls were gone. She jumped to her feet and yelled as loud as she could for the girls* “Rain! Lei! Where did you go?” *They didn’t answer and Kazuko began to run around looking for them. Her mind started to wonder how long they had really been had they used clones to keep her distracted thinking they were sitting there like good children as the ran off had they actually been sitting here the entire time she had no clue and her mind was going crazy. She searched the area around the academy for several minutes and couldn’t find them and then the storm set it raining badly thunder rolling and lighting flashing. There was no sign of the girls as she searched the outside of the Academy grounds and the areas of the academy building itself that had been left unlocked and there were not that many of them. She sighed softly and paused trying to figure out where they could have gotten to after a few moments the only place she figured they would have had time to get to was the actual training grounds so she ran off in that direction to look for them.* UzumakiKazuko: *Kazuko reached the training ground in less time then she thought she would and spotted the two girl on the other side she moved her hands to make the sign of the tiger and body flickered up behind the girls and grabbed them by the arms but as soon as she touched the girls arms the girls proofed and only dolls were in her hands. They had used the body replacement jutsu to trick her She sighed and looked around they had to be in the area still it didn’t take long again before she spotted them standing over under the large tree that stood in the training grounds giggling she again did the hand sign of the tiger and appeared behind the girls reaching out to grab them again this time there was a popping sound and they disappeared they had used clones as he thought they had back at the park. She growled under her breath as she narrowed her eyes and looked for the girls she didn’t spot them but noticed two little feet over behind the shelter on the other side of the training grounds she figured maybe it was one of the two girls as she did the hand seal for tiger once more and body flickered across the training grounds one last time she would wrap her arms around the child that was in front of her and then it would poof into a bunny that wiggled in her arms. Kazuko dropped the bunny and sighed softly glancing around for anything that looked out of place they had to be in the training ground somewhere. She noticed that there was two smaller trees that had not been in the training ground the last time she had been here. The two trees standing side by side at the far end of the training ground and were littler versions of the larger tree that was in the training grounds. Kazuko nodded to herself and made her way in that direction speaking out loud as she did attempting to trick the girls.* “They aren’t here they must be somewhere else.” *As she walked past the trees she heard snickering and reached out grabbing both of the trees and the body transformation wore off with a popping sound the girls were in her grasp and she wasn’t too happy with them.* Lei: “Aww she figured it out” Rai: “She tricked us no fair” *Kazuko shook her head as she looked at the two girls and spoke.* “The two of you are good at your jutsu’s but if you keep up the pranks you will never make good Shinobi’s Lets go back to your house.” *she kept her hands on the girls arms as they headed back in the direction of the house.* UzumakiKazuko: *Kazuko made her way back to the house and as she was entering the gate she spotted their mother coming up the street as well as she spotted Kazuko holding the girls by the arm their mother sighed softly* Kids Mother: “Oh no what did they do” *Their mother reached them as Kazuko explained what had happened that day and their mother didn’t look to happy with the girls as she scolded them and sent them to their rooms. She looked at Kazuko again and sighed.* Kids Mother: “Thank you for finding them and sorry for all the trouble they caused” *Kazuko nodded and explained that it was alright kids would be kids. The woman handed Kazuko a tan envelope with her payment for the day in it and Kazuko sighed and left the home. She was already tired from the day but she still wanted to go check on Kazuki to see how his arms was healing up so instead of heading back to her apartment she would head in the direction of his apartment.* '''End Results: Kazuko was able to handle the children she received payment in a tan envelope and headed off to Kazuki's apartment.